Undertale Lemons 1 Papyton
by BillCipherLover
Summary: Made a short lemon smut. Dedicated to my friend Abby, a Papyton Trash.


Mettaton POV

"What are we going to do on the bed, Mettaton?" Papyrus had asked, as of course, he was a pure, precious cinnamon roll. "Oho-ho-ho you'll see darling" I had replied, having a hunger, a lust, to be boned in the bone zone. Papyrus's magic, (Orange Eye Glow Stuff) made it so Papyrus's cock wasn't just bones, and instead it actually worked. I slowly got Papyrus's costume off of his pelvis, revealing the glowing orange organ, which would surely provide pleasure to him. Slowly, I reached out with my robotic hand and teased him, until finally, Papyrus couldn't take it anymore. "Dear God Mettaton! Just do it already, I don't like the teasing!" Papyrus had snapped. I chuckled and slowly started to stroke the glowing orange organ, getting a satisfying moan out of my skeletal lover, lying down on the bed right across from me. I slowly reached into my heart chamber, stroking the pink gooey heart, as I had no real sexual organs, and what resulted was a moan from myself. Thinking back on it, I wondered why Alphys programmed this in me, I need to have a…'chat' later with her about this. I giggled thinking about it, as I kept stroking my heart, and Papyrus's long penis. And we both moaned, until I stopped. Papyrus had frowned when I stopped. "What's wrong Mettaton?" He asked. "Well, I certainly need to step it up of course." I said, smiling. I grabbed my heart, moaned in pleasure, and took it out of its chamber, as it dripped pink goo like crazy.

"Papyrus, I may not have any organs, but I do have one thing." The heart changed into a pink glowing cock. "May I have permission, to bone you down to the bone zone, darling?" I asked, smiling devilishly. Before Papyrus could answer, I took the cock, attached it to my crotch, and thrusted into Papyrus. He groaned like crazy, half in pain, half in pleasure, and I also moaned out of complete pleasure. It was so tight, that I didn't know if I could fit any farther. I kept thrusting forward, each time getting little by little deeper, inch by inch, into Papyrus. I pulled out, and one huge thrust, and I got it all in. Both of us huffed and puffed, out of breath and exasperated. I started thrusting slowly, picking up the pace. As both of us moaned in ecstasy, my thrusts started to get more and more out of pace. And our breathing and huffing became shorter and faster, and less paced. I thrusted in one last time, and both of us at once had cummed. His fluids ran out all over my pink cock, while he was filled to the brim. I took my cock off, and it turned back into a heart, still dripping pink and white fluids. I put it back into my heart chamber and curled up next to Papyrus. "I love you darling." I said. Papyrus smiled. "I love you too, my glorious robot." They cuddled next to each other, and fell asleep. 

Papyrus POV

"What are we going to do on the bed, Mettaton?" I had asked, as of course, I was a pure, precious cinnamon roll. "Oho-ho-ho you'll see darling" Mettaton had replied, having a hunger, a lust, to be boned in the bone zone. My magic, (Orange Eye Glow Stuff) made it so my cock wasn't just bones, and instead it actually worked. Mettaton slowly got my costume off of my pelvis, revealing the glowing orange organ, which would surely provide pleasure to me. Slowly, Mettaton reached out with his robotic hand and teased me, until finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Dear God Mettaton! Just do it already, I don't like the teasing!" I had snapped. Mettaton chuckled and slowly started to stroke my glowing orange organ, or cock, getting a satisfying moan out of me, his skeletal lover, lying down on the bed right across from him. He slowly reached into his heart chamber, stroking the pink gooey heart, as he had no real sexual organs, and what resulted was a moan from himself. Thinking back on it, I wondered why Alphys programmed Mettaton with having a pink glowing heart anyways. Mettaton giggled thinking about it also, as he kept stroking his robotic pink heart, and my long penis. And we both moaned, until he stopped. I had frowned when he stopped. "What's wrong Mettaton?" I had asked. "Well, I certainly need to step it up of course." Mettaton had said, smiling. I luckily caught the drift. He grabbed his pink robotic heart, moaned in pleasure, and took it out of its chamber, as it dripped pink goo like crazy.

"Papyrus, I may not have any organs, but I do have one thing." The heart changed into a pink glowing cock. "May I have permission, to bone you down to the bone zone, darling?" Mettaton had asked, smiling devilishly. Before I could even answer, he took the cock, attached it to his crotch, and thrusted into me. I had groaned like crazy, half in pain, half in pleasure, and Mettaton had also moaned out of complete pleasure. I felt like I was so tight, that I didn't know if Mettaton could fit any farther. He kept thrusting forward, each time getting little by little deeper, inch by inch, into my tight little hole. He pulled out, and one huge thrust, and he got it all in. Both of us huffed and puffed, out of breath and exasperated. He started thrusting slowly, picking up the pace. As both of us moaned in ecstasy, his thrusts started to get more and more out of pace. And our breathing and huffing became shorter and faster, and less paced. He thrusted in one last time, and both of us at once had cummed. His fluids ran all of the inside of my tight little orange hole, thanks to the magic. His pink cock, was covered in the fluids we had both. He took his cock off, and it turned back into a heart, still dripping pink and white fluids. My cock disappeared, as my powers ran out. He put his heart back into the heart chamber and curled up next to me. "I love you darling." Mettaton had said. I smiled. "I love you too, my glorious robot." They cuddled next to each other, and fell asleep.


End file.
